tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunnel Bore
A Tunnel Bore is an automatic mining device which runs on rails, similar to that of a train. It mines a 3 x 3 tunnel and will stop should it come close to lava. The bore will not work unless the chunks containing the bore are loaded. This can be solved using an Anchor Cart, which will allow the Bore to keep operating even when a player is not near. Usage To use place 9 Tracks on the ground. Position yourself and right click on the track while you have the tunnel bore in your hand. The borer should now be visible on the track. Fill the Tunnel Bore up with the necessities: Bore Head, Gravel, Rails (Parts), and fuel (preferably put fuel in last). The Bore should then start to move. Linking Carts Using the Crowbar you may link carts to the rear of the Tunnel Bore. If you don't, mined items will be sprayed out behind the Tunnel Bore and will be wasted. You will need to hold shift and right click on the cart then the Tunnel Bore. Use a Chest Cart to collect those items and maybe catch a bit of profit while you're at it. The Tunnel Bore can use items in the Chest cart. These items will be transferred to the Tunnel Bore itself like fuel Coal and Gravel. Recipe Iron Bore Head Steel Bore Head Diamond Bore Head Unmineable Blocks There is a tiny problem in the current installment of Tekkit 3.0.4 server. Blocks like Ruby and Uranium along with marble, will not get mined and it will even stop the machine from working if it runs in to one. In some rare cases the tunnel bore has caused server lag and corrupted world files when it came into contact with the Gem Ores. The machine will continue when the whole of the vein is removed. To fix this you have to edit the railcraft.cfg file located in the config folder of your server directory. Search for the following line: tweaks.minecarts.bore.mineableBlocks={} And replace it with the following, which will add the blocks: Ruby Ore, Emerald Ore, Sapphire Ore, Silver Ore, Tin Ore, Copper Ore, Tungsten Ore, Nikolite Ore, Uranium Ore, Marble, Basalt, Marble Brick, Basalt Cobblestone, Basalt Brick. tweaks.minecarts.bore.mineableBlocks={140, 140:1, 140:2, 140:3, 140:4, 140:5, 140:6, 140:7, 247, 142, 142:1, 142:2, 142:3, 142:4} Most vanilla blocks are mineable, but there are a few exceptions. Blocks such as Wooden Planks and fence will stop the tunnel bore. The only time this should cause a problem is when the planned route of your tunnel bore is through an abandoned mine. Issues The tunnel is not lit up, so monsters may spawn. If the bore digs into water, then the tracks are destroyed and the bore is stuck. If the bore digs into lava, then the bore and the items can be destroyed. Linked vanilla carts won't be replaced by Railcraft carts. You have to let the chunk they reside in unload first. See https://github.com/CovertJaguar/Railcraft-IssueTracker/issues/220 Category:RailCraft